Sometime Around Midnight
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: Even though she doesn't want me around, I am on my feet to find her, to make sure she is safe and sound. Oneshot, song fic to Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event.


Author's Note: I hope this makes up for me not updating. I never was good at getting stuff in on time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event

* * *

Sometime Around Midnight

One-Shot

_"Even though she doesn't want me around, I am on my feet to find her, to make sure she is safe and sound."_

_-Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

You sit down at the bar with your buddies like you do just about every Saturday. You down your tenth shot of Whiskey. You laugh drunkenly at a joke that your friend made. It probably wasn't all that funny. He never seems to make funny jokes, but the liquor that you devoured may be the cause. You turn your head slightly to the left gazing around the club and that's when your heart stopped and your palms became sweaty.

_And it starts sometime around midnight. At least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two._

You see her, the girl you used to date back in your teen years, walks into the club. You think she recognizes you because she squints her just a little as if she wasn't so sure the figure she was looking at was actually you. You turn to the bartender and ask for another shot as if to drown out that the girl that you once loved wasn't there. As the burning sensation of the liquor went down throat like hot acid, you close your eyes wishing she went back to where ever she came from. You stand up and place a hand on the bar and look at your friends still chatting and laughing, them being just slightly more intoxicated then yourself.

_As you stand under the bar lights and the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while._

You listen to band on stage play and curse under your breath at the song the band is playing and you notice her making her way to her table with an all too familiar smile on her lips. You become entranced like you did years ago.

_And the piano's this melancholy sound check to her smile._

You continue to stare at her as she makes her way to you, you notice that white dress she's wearing and you begin to realize how long it's been since you last seen her. You ponder for a brief moment on how many years it's been. You date back 4 years ago or a little more. You can't be too sure because you can't think very straight knowing all the drinks that you have had in your system.

_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her for a while._

You divert your attention to back to her table once again. She laughs and smiles at whatever is being said at her table. Though, some how you feel that feeling when someone is watching you. That's when you instantly know that it's her and how she tries to hide the fact that she's giving you side glances every so often. You feel your head start to pound and groan to yourself at your luck.

_But you know that she's watching, she's laughing, she's turning, and she's holding her tonic like a crux._

You then hear the bartender ask you if you wanted another drink and you turn to him and nod your head. You see your friends laughing and nudging you about something that you have no clue about. You give them a drunken smile and that's all they needed to continue on with their laughs. The bartender slides you your twelfth shot. The burning liquid seems to sooth you out just a little. You see her making her way to you. You stare at her at the way her hips move when she walks. Reminding you of those hips you dared to put your hand on to tame. She stops when she reaches you and still has that soft smile plastered on her face. You suddenly see the room spinning and mentally kick yourself for downing all those Whiskey's.

_The room's suddenly spinning. She walks up and asks how you are._

"Hi Duncan, how are you?" She speaks softly and still has that soft smile playing on her small, soft lips that you dared to kiss. So you take in a deep breath and happen to smell the perfume she's wearing, Brown Sugar and Fig. Your favorite.

_So you can smell her perfume, you can see her lying naked in your arms._

You forget about everything and it seems as if the room stopped spinning so you can just dream about her and you lying in your bed. Living the good life. La dolce vita...

_And so there's a change in your emotions._

You suddenly feel different. A way you haven't felt in years, a feeling that only she can create. You feel that uncomfortable feeling that every teen gets when they start to get hair. You shift your legs to hide it, the sudden bulge that you are having a good amount of luck hiding. Maybe, you start to think to yourself, that you shouldn't have been thinking such thoughts. Though nevertheless, all of your memories seemed to overflow you at this very minute. Every memory that you and her have ever shared, the bitter-sweet moments that you still cherish to this day. You hate to admit it, but those were some of the best times of your life.

_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind. Of the curl to your bodies like two perfect circles entwined. And you feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine._

You open your mouth to speak, but then the people at her table seem to call out to her and she looks back at you apologetically. She opens her mouth to speak and you raise your hand to dismiss the fact that  
she has to leave. So you open your mouth and speak.

"Some other time." You say just a little slurred but coherent enough so she can understand you. She looks at you and nods and with a turn of her heel she turns away and sways to her table. They must have agreed on something because she nodded her head and everyone stood up and went to the exit. Though, some taller man grabbed her slim waist and lead her out of the club, but before she left she made sure she looked  
back at you. You feel your blood boil at the sight of her in someone else's arms. Then in the blink of an eye, she's gone, out of your life.

_And she leaves with someone you don't know. But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts as she walks out the door. Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes._

Your friends drunkenly put a hand on your shoulder and shake you a bit. You look at them with your mouth agape. This must have triggered something to them because it seems as they look a little sobered up. One of your closest friends looks at you concerned.

"Yo, Duncan, you okay man? You look like you've seen a ghost." You give a nod of your head and give a muffled response. Something along the lines of: I have to go. Though, it was so slurred they probably didn't understand you and you suddenly get up and make a dash for the door.

_And your friends say "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

You can't take your mind off of her. Her fragrance. Her smile. Her. You can't let her get away front you. Not again. No like she did four years ago. She wasn't supposed to leave then; it wasn't supposed to happen like that. You feel your blood reaching the boiling point and your about to burst. You stumble down on the sidewalk just feet away from the club that you fled. You're so intoxicated that you don't even notice all the people staring at you. But you could care less, your blurry vision starts to give you a headache and this and you don't care. You just don't care anymore as it seems the world is against you, against you and no one else, crumbling and it's only toward you..., but you continue to stumble down the sidewalk, under the streetlights.

_And you walk under the street lights. And you're too drunk to notice that everyone is staring at you. You don't care what you look like the world at falling around you._

The world is starting to spin even faster, but you keep going. Determined to find her. It seems like the whole world is yelling at you. Yelling too loud. It still doesn't stop your determination. You just have to see her. Tell her everything, how she wasn't supposed to leave you like that. How you're a train wreck without her. How you feel as though you need her to breathe. You just have to see her...

_You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You just have to see her. You just have to see her._

_You know that she'll break you in two._

You start to crash and you stop right at her doorstep. You raise a cautious hand in attempt to knock on her door, but you couldn't... Not just yet. You run a hand through your hair exasperatedly. Who are you kidding? Why are you even trying...? This is just a one-sided love that has no chance of being rekindled. If you just saw her again... You know that she'll just break your heart in two. Though, you have that spark of hope inside you. That maybe if you just spoke to her... Try and settle things...

So you raise your hand again and ball it up in a fist and slowly, but surely knocked on her door. Within three minutes later, her green door swings open and you see her face. Once more, and you feel like nothing can go wrong, not now at least. You see her lips part and she begins to speak.

"Duncan...?"

* * *

So I hope you all liked this one shot. I've had it typed for about two almost three months. I mean, it's just something that I had on my mind and never had the chance of posting it. Ehh, I don't know why anyone hasn't came up with a fic for this song, it's so amazing. I love The Airborne Toxic Event. :) Anyways, review if you wishh.

Summah of two thousand and tenn!


End file.
